The Search for the Messiah
by Nepuchuun no Uta
Summary: The Outer Senshi try to figure out who the real Messiah is but don't really get anywhere. ^^; R&R please!


Konnichiwa, minna-san! ^_________^ I got bored one day and began writing a funny fic on SM. It kinda turned out better than I thought it would so I decided to put it up on Fanfiction.net..hehehehe... I don't really think I deserve much credit for writing this. I was influenced mostly by Saun (please, do check out Suan's SM fics. They are great!) and by funny lines I've picked up from many movies and websites. I just thought they would be really funny if I put them into the story. I did use alot of my own words though for certain scenes. Like the chase for the tray of tea and cookies.. You will just have to read and see for yourself. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and company does NOT belong to me so don't sue my @$$. I just borrowed them for a bit!  
  
- Nepuchuun no Uta (Song of Neptune)  
  
  
  
*~* The Search for the Messiah *~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Cookie Baking Gone Bad  
  
  
  
The outer senshi walk into Haruka's apartment and sat down on the couch in the living room. Michiru let out a small sigh. Haruka shook her head slightly and stared at them. They all looked at eachother.  
  
Haruka: "Yet another day without finding the real Messiah."  
  
Michru: "I don't expect it to be easy finding the real Messiah. It will take some time, Ruka..."  
  
Setsuna: "But what if Usagi is the Messiah after all? We could be making a mistake, being in search for somebody we have already found."  
  
Haruka: "There is no way Usagi could be the Messiah! She couldn't handle the holy grail's power...and besides that, she can't even handle the duties of being a senshi! What makes you believe it could be her?"  
  
Michiru frowned and and let out another small sigh before looking at Setsuna.  
  
Michiru: "Haruka is right. I still think we should keep looking."  
  
Setsuna nodded slightly and lowered her head to think. Michiru ran her fingers through the loose strands of her hair, brushing them back behind her. She stood back up and wandered over to the kitchen to make some tea and bake some cookies. Haruka watched her as she got up.  
  
Michiru: "I'm making some tea and cookies, anybody want some?"  
  
Setsuna: "Sure, I'll have some."  
  
Haruka: "Sure.."  
  
They all waited as Michiru baked the cookies and made the tea. She carried in three cups of tea and a couple of fresh baked cookies on a small tray and placed it down on the coffee table infront of the couch. Setsuna and Michiru pick up their tea. Haruka was lost in thought. Michiru took a small sip of her tea and picked up a cookie. She looked at haruka, tilting her head slightly.  
  
Michiru: "Is something wrong, Haruka? ..... Haruka?"  
  
Haruka hesitated and quickly looked up as her name was called for the second time.  
  
Haruka: "Huh? Oh, ya i'm fine."  
  
Michiru frowned and playfully pouted as she looked at her.  
  
Michiru: "Don't tell me your not going to drink that tea or have any of those cookies I just made. I could of had some of that later you know.."  
  
Haruka scratched the back of her her head as she looked at her. - sweatdrop - ()  
  
Michiru: "Hm?"  
  
Michiru got up and picked up the tray with a small grin and headed for the kitchen. She knew Haruka always loved the cookies that she baked and never passed down one that she's made.  
  
Michiru: "Well, I guess if your not having it, I'll have it for myself later today."  
  
Haruka: "Ack! NO!"  
  
Haruka quickly rised from her seat and chased Michi back to the kitchen.  
  
Setsuna watched them as she took a few sips of her tea. Michiru began to giggle a bit. She had always loved teasing Haruka about the smallest things.  
  
Haruka reached over her shoulder for the cookie Michiru was about to take a bite out of earlier but had accidently stepped on Michiru's foot while doing so. Michiru yelped and the tray went lying in the air. Both Michiru and Haruka raced to catch the flying tray. Haruka dodged infront of Michiru and reached up for it but Michiru quickly leaped over Haruka's back for it before Haruka could reach far enough. Michiru had unfortunately missed and fell ontop of Haruka. All eyes were now on the tray which was about to crash into a pile of video cassettes stacked in the corner of the room.  
  
While watching the two, Setsuna caught a glance at the video cassettes and her eyes widened.  
  
Setsuna: "......Could it be?"  
  
Michiru quickly hopped off of Haruka's back and made another quick leap at the tray. Haruka grinned and slid between Michiru's legs just as she missed again and the tray fell into her hands. Michiru looked down at Haruka on the floor. Haruka had a wide grin on her face and looked down at the tray. All that was there was 2 broken glasses and nothing but cookie crumbs. Michiru couldn't help but laugh as she saw the look on Haruka's face. Her grin had quickly vanished, leaving her wide eyed and disappointed.  
  
Haruka: "M-My cookies!!!!!!!! ...All gone!"  
  
Michiru: "Serves you right....."  
  
Michiru began to laugh again as she lifted the tray from Haruka's hands and helped her off of her stomach and onto her feet. Setsuna stood and walked over to them, a small smile remained on her lips.  
  
Setsuna: "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we get the video cassette on the Sailormoon S series and find out who the real Messiah is?"  
  
Michiru: "Oh, thats a wonderful idea!"  
  
Michiru smiled, nodding in agreement as Setsuna wondered over to a stack of video cassettes in the corner of the room. Haruka had just finished brushing dust off of her clothes before raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Haruka: "Michi-ko, Can I have a word with you for a moment."  
  
Michiru blinks and nods.  
  
Michiru: "Sure"  
  
She walks over to haruka with a look of confusion. Haruka grabbed her arm gently and pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear.  
  
Haruka: "How could there be a cassette of Sailormoon S the seres?! We are still in the middle of making it!"  
  
Michiru: "Ah, yes.. thats true..but recently there has been a new break- through in home video marketing."  
  
Haruka: ".....eh, there has?"  
  
Michru: "Yes. Instant cassettes. There out in stores before the movie is finished!"  
  
Haruka tried not to laugh. It all seemed so rediculous to her.  
  
Haruka: "HA! Ok, sure."  
  
Setsuna pulled out a cassette from the stack and grinned, holding it up for them to see. They both turn towards Setsuna. Haruka's mouth dropped.  
  
Setsuna: "Found it! Sailormoon S the series."  
  
Michiru's smile widened and they all walked over to the television set. Setsuna slid the video cassette into the VCR and began to fast foward. Every few seconds they'd stop to see how well they did while recording their new episode. They had just about reached the middle of the episode when they stopped. They were all standing on screen staring at a tv screen. Haruka looks down at the script but doesn't see anything that is happening on the screen. She blinks a few times.  
  
[ silence ]  
  
Haruka: ".....What the hell am I looking at? When does this happen in the episode?"  
  
Michiru: "Now, you're looking at now, love. Everything thats happening now, is happening now."  
  
Haruka: "What happened to then??  
  
Michiru: "We passed it"  
  
Haruka: " When?"  
  
Michiru: "Just now. We're at now, now."  
  
Haruka: "Go back to then!"  
  
Michiru: "When?"  
  
Haruka: "Now"  
  
Michiru: "Now?"  
  
Haruka: "Now!"  
  
Michiru: "I can't! We missed it."  
  
Haruka: "When?!"  
  
Michiru: "Just now."  
  
Haruka: ".....When will then be now?"  
  
Michiru: "Soon!"  
  
Haruka pauses for a moment before looking back up at Michiru again.  
  
Haruka: "How soon?!"  
  
Setsuna: "WAIT A MINUTE!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru look at Setsuna again.  
  
Michiru: "What is it? Whats wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.......................  
  
  
  
Bah, sorry thats all I got for ya! ::sniffle:: ;-; Gomen nasai! Tell me what you thought about it! R&R Please!!!!!!!! ^^ Thankies! 


End file.
